


Bunk... Beds?

by YMR9



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dorms, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, I guess this is an AU, Pre-Relationship, So this is Atlas Academy AU, because Winter would never have time to date EVER in canon T_T, when everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YMR9/pseuds/YMR9
Summary: “Wha- What?!” the blonde girl exclaimed and blew a strand of hair out of her mouth.Winter waited patiently for her to come to her full consciousness and spoke.“Excuse me, but... you’re in my bed.”--ORTwo times Winter finds Robyn accidentally sleeping in her bunk bed and one time Winter lets it happen on purpose.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Bunk... Beds?

The bed at Atlas Academy’s dormitory was not very soft and her three teammates were not very quiet during their sleep, yet this bottom left bunk bed had become Winter’s favorite place to sleep in.

The second semester of her first year at the Academy only began and it felt incredibly nice to be away from the Schnee Manor again. Even though she was greatly worried about how her siblings were doing without her at their residence, with Klein’s promise to take care of them, Winter took in this rare sense of freedom. Surely, she would have to go home every weekend and deal with her parents’ fighting or her father’s nitpicking, but that did not stop her from enjoying the short moment of happiness here.

Winter had woken up for a while now, yet she refused to open her eyes. She could hear the sound of Elm snoring and Marrow mumbling in his sleep, so she assumed that it was still early. It also helped that the bed was warmer than usual this morning, and that caused her to smile.

She took in long and even breaths in hoping to fall back to sleep again and that was when something lightly hit her on her right cheek.

Immediately, Winter popped her eyes open and sat up. To her shock, lying on her right was a blonde stranger with her hair covering all over her face while she was in deep slumber. Winter’s first instinct was to shout at her and demand an answer of how and why this girl came into her team’s room and in her bed without her permission. Instead, she calmed herself down and gingerly shook the stranger’s shoulder.

“Wha- What?!” the blonde girl exclaimed and blew a strand of hair out of her mouth.

Winter waited patiently for her to come to her full consciousness and spoke.

“Excuse me, but... you’re in my bed.”

The tanned girl grumbled and sat up. She used her hands to push the rest of her hair out of her face and looked around, then her eyes eventually landed on Winter.

“Oh,” that was all she said.

Winter inspected the blonde’s face and she finally recognized her. Her name was Robyn Hill, a third-year student whom Winter saw sometimes in the hallway since their dorm rooms were next to one another. Winter knew her name thanks to her star athlete status and when she sometimes advocated for something in the cafeteria. Come to think of it, they had never talked or even exchanged eye contact since Robyn was always surrounded by her teammates or other friends of hers. And now, suddenly, there was so much eye contact happening as Robyn continued to stare at her.

Winter cleared her throat and spoke up. “Shouldn’t you, umm, leave?”

“Right,” Robyn said and blinked as if she just snapped out of a trance. “Sorry. It’s just that you’re really pr-..., umm, yeah, I should go.”

The older girl scooted towards the edge of the bed and attempted to stand up, but Winter’s voice stopped her.

“Can I ask how you got in here?”

“Oh, I went to see my friends in Mantle last night, so I got back here late and I guess I was so sleepy and got in the wrong room.”

“I see,” Winter noted.

Before either of them could say anything further, a loud yawn from above Winter interrupted them, then it only took a few seconds for Harriet Bree to poke her head down and speak loudly.

“What the hell, Winter?! You read me the whole library when I brought a boy in here and now you’re doing the same thing?!”

Winter’s eyes widened as she could feel her face heating up while Robyn was letting out an airy laugh.

“Sh-She’s not… We’re n-not…,” Winter stumbled over her words after she eventually managed to speak again.

She did her best to avoid Robyn’s eyes and only looked at her when the blonde patted on her shoulder.

“Sorry for the trouble,” the third-year student said and turned to Harriet who were looking between Winter and Robyn curiously. She calmly told the girl with a mohawk. “We’re just friends.”

The word ‘friends’ sounded strange to Winter since she and Robyn had never talked to each other until now, and before she could process it, Harriet pointed at the older girl.

“Wait, you’re Robyn Hill. I almost didn’t recognize you without your ponytail,” Winter’s dark-skinned teammate said and turned to Winter. “Damn, Winter, you have good taste.”

“She just said we were friends!” Winter retorted almost instantly, which her friend reacted by shooting her a grin and disappeared back to her upper bed.

Oddly enough, what she and Robyn said became a reality after that day. They started to greet one another in the hallways and there was a day when they sat next to each other at lunch, which almost made Winter late for class because she forgot to check the time for some reason.

Winter found herself thinking of the junior student very often, too often, just like tonight when she tried to do History homework when all her teammates were outside. Her attempt went in vain, but it did not matter since she was later interrupted by rapid knocks on the door anyway.

She got up to open the door and was surprised to see Robyn standing behind it.

“Can I come in?” the blonde uttered.

“Sure,” Winter replied immediately and asked once she noticed that the taller girl seemed unsettled. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I just need a place to hide.”

“What do you mean?” Winter asked with concern after she closed the door. “Is something or someone bothering you?”

“Yes, my teammates.”

Winter’s worry only grew by the answer. Robyn always seemed so close with her three friends, Fiona, May and Joanna, so it was alarming to learn that they were not in a good place with her.

“What did they do?” Winter questioned her friend and rested her hand on her arm.

The action somehow brought out a grin on Robyn’s face.

“It’s… nice that you’re really worried about me, Winter, but we’re just playing hide-and-seek,” the athlete explained and earned an eye roll from Winter.

“You’re nineteen-year-old,” Winter drawled.

“Exactly,” the other girl said and shrugged. “Still in the right age range to have fun.”

“Fine,” Winter said in a sarcastic tone even though she did not mind spending time with Robyn. “How long do you have to stay here? I have to finish my History homework.”

“As long as it takes, if that’s okay with you,” the blonde replied and wiggled an eyebrow. “I’ll even help you do your homework.”

Winter hesitated to take the offer at first since she felt like it would be cheating, but to her relief, Robyn only gave her some advice as they sat on her bed, which helped speed up her writing for the assignment.

The older girl had been quiet, so after Winter finally finished typing in the last sentence into her file on her laptop, she turned to Robyn. She was taken aback by the sight of Robyn sleeping peacefully on her pillow and could not help but pay attention to every detail on her face and her slender hand that was resting next to her head.

She tore her eyes away as a realization dawned on her. It became clearer and clearer that her feelings for the athlete ran deeper beyond friendship and she honestly did not know what to do, and thanks to the sound of someone twisting on the doorknob, she did not have to think about that now.

Harriet gasped and pointed at Robyn as soon as she got in, and Winter could only react by pressing her index finger against her own lips as a signal to ask her teammate to be quiet.

“You broke the no-boyfriend-girlfriend-in-bed-after-nine rule again!” the shorter girl exclaimed in a whisper, and judging by her expression, Harriet was teasing rather than being genuinely upset.

“She’s just a friend. It’s allowed,” Winter countered quietly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Harriet said and rolled her eyes. “Have fun using that excuse while it lasts.”

Winter was stunned by the words as she thought of the possibility that she and Robyn could be more than friends. Her sight found Robyn who suddenly stirred in her sleep and her heart sped up at how adorable the older girl was. And when she looked at Harriet again, her best friend gave her a winning grin just like every time she won an argument.

Winter was debating if she should continue to argue with Harriet when Robyn’s scroll rang.

“Hnnngh,” the blonde mumbled in annoyance before she sat up abruptly.

Her mouth hung open when she saw Winter and Harriet, but her attention then switched to her scroll that was still ringing.

“Joanna?” Robyn said after she picked up the call.

“It’s over. You won, okay?” the green-haired Huntress replied grumpily from the device in Robyn’s hand. "Just get your ass back to our dorm."

“Of course I won,” the third-year team leader answered with a grin. “I’ll see you in a sec.”

Robyn’s smile turned sheepish after she hung up the scroll and gazed at Winter and Harriet again.

“I think I kind of… dozed off here?”

“It’s okay,” Winter said softly. “I know how hard your basketball team trains and you sometimes go to bed late when you come back from Mantle.”

“Oh yeah, Winter knows many things about you for some reason,” Harriet chimed in, which caused Winter to choke on the air violently.

Fortunately, Robyn did not seem to put much thought into the dark-skinned girl’s words or Winter’s reaction, but she did smile at Winter.

“Well, thank you for letting me crash here… again, both of you,” Robyn said and turned to Harriet. She added after her eyes landed on Winter again. “And if you need anything, I’m right next door.”

Robyn squeezed Winter’s hand once and it rendered her speechless that she could only watch the older girl leave in silence.

After that day, Winter somehow saw Robyn even more often. Due to the fact that Elm joined the basketball team or when Robyn invited Winter and her teammates to watch a movie in her dorm room, their groups of friends sort of blended together and spent time together more.

Winter found herself occasionally stealing glances at Robyn as she kept contemplating what to do about her ever growing feelings for the blonde athlete. She had no experience in dating or even flirting and she was scared that a confession would ruin their friendship if Robyn did not feel the same.

Days passed and the semester ended just like how it had been since Winter became friends with her crush. Even though she enjoyed taking care of Weiss and Whitley at the Manor, Winter greatly missed Robyn, and with her busy schedule as an Heiress, she could only speak with the blonde on her scroll a few times during their two-month vacation.

Her second year at Atlas Academy finally came and Klein drove her to the school as usual. She did not bring her belongings back home much, so she only had a small luggage with her as she headed to her dorm room. Her plan was to unpack as fast as she could and look for Robyn, but as soon as she set her feet in the hallway in front of her compartment, the girl in question poked her head out from the room she shared with Fiona, May and Joanna.

Time seemed to stop when Robyn rushed towards Winter with pure determination on her face.

“Robyn, h-...,” Winter greeted, but her utterance was cut short when the taller girl wrapped her arms tightly around her.

“I freaking missed you, Snowflake,” Robyn mumbled, still not letting go of her.

“Me too,” Winter said it back and she truly meant it.

Her heart was slamming against her chest as they continued to embrace. And with the way Robyn held her, with how her hand was gently caressing the back of Winter’s head or how she did not mind that Winter was burying her face in her shoulder, Winter had no doubt that her feelings were returned.

After what felt like a full minute, they pulled away only because of the sound of footsteps behind Robyn. It seemed that May and Fiona had just come back from getting ice-cream and they waved at Winter.

And when Winter’s eyes found Robyn’s violet ones again, the now senior student took her hand in hers.

“Winter, listen, do you want to-...,”

Suddenly, Fiona shouted from her room and interrupted them.

“Robyn! I told you to move your snowboard from my bed!”

The athlete reacted by chuckling and bounced on her feet.

“Oops. Duty calls,” she told Winter and let go of her hand, but not before she traced her thumb across the back of it. “Talk later.”

Robyn gave Winter a wink and it sent a tingling sensation from her head to her toe. She then wondered what Robyn was going to ask her, but that would have to wait when classes were in session and the blonde would probably have her team practice later.

Tonight was just like most Monday nights at the Academy when Harriet and Elm would spar at the gym while Winter and Marrow would stay in their room to do homework or read. There was a part of Winter that wanted to get up and visit the next room to see if Robyn was there, but her best judgment told her that even if the fourth-year Huntress was there, she would need time to rest.

She gathered her books and pieces of paper once she finished her homework, and it was when the door was knocked on.

To her surprise, it was Robyn with a box in her hand.

“I hope you haven’t gone to bed yet,” the blonde said with a soft smile.

“N-No, I haven’t,” Winter replied as she was staring at the young woman in front of her.

“Cool. My teammates and I went to a bakery outside, so I got you cupcakes,” Robyn explained and lifted up the box. “I brought enough for all four of you, of course.”

“Thank you, Robyn,” Winter said appreciatively and added with nervousness. “Do you, umm, do you want to come in?”

“Are you sure? It’s almost ten and I know your team has this 9 pm rule thing.”

Winter blushed at the implication and wondered how much details Robyn knew about the rule or whom she learned it from, but she managed to open the door wider for Robyn.

“I’m sure. It’s just me and Marrow, and Marrow won’t bother us,” Winter said and set the box of cupcakes on her table.

The Faunus boy, who was sitting at his desk, shot Winter and Robyn a grin and put his headphones on.

He uttered and gave a thumbs up. “Out of sight, out of mind.”

“Thank you, Marrow,” Robyn mumbled and stepped inside the room.

They stood in awkward silence as Winter hesitated to ask what Robyn meant to ask her, so she decided to wait until the violet-eyed girl would bring it up again, whenever that might be.

It was Robyn who spoke first.

“Do you… need help with homework?”

“I’ve already finished it,” Winter told her and suggested. “Umm, maybe we should watch a movie?”

“That sounds much, much better than homework,” Robyn concurred and smiled.

They sat together on Winter’s bed and browsed through the movie library on Winter’s laptop. Winter ended up picking a musical and Robyn agreed with her. The film had been enjoyable despite how Winter became more and more breathless as herself and Robyn naturally scooted closer and closer as the time went by. There was a moment when the senior Huntress turned to openly gaze at Winter, but with Marrow still being in their sight, she did not dare to reciprocate.

By the time the movie ended, Robyn was sleeping soundly with her head resting on Winter’s shoulder. It could not be helped to look at the older girl with adoration before Winter gently guided her crush to lie down on her pillow. She figured that Robyn would wake up on her own soon or her teammates would be looking for her.

Then she was stunned by Robyn’s soft mumbling.

“Winter…”

From Winter’s inspection, Robyn was very much still in her slumber, and after that, the blonde’s lips curved up into a smile.

_Is she dreaming of me?_ Winter thought while she could feel her face heating up.

She realized that they needed to talk, they honestly had to talk and she could not wait any longer. It also helped that Marrow left to shower, so Winter carefully shook Robyn awake as she knew the taller girl would not mind.

“Robyn,” Winter said softly.

“Hmm… W-Winter?” the blonde murmured and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands.

“Sorry I woke you, b-but… can we talk?”

“Of course,” Robyn replied.

Since Robyn did not attempt to sit up, Winter laid down next to her and earned a deep blush from the other girl. She instantly became aware of the level of intimacy, but she knew she had to look at Robyn clearly for this kind of conversation.

“What did, umm,... what did you want to ask me this morning?” Winter asked and stared into the violet eyes.

“Oh, that…,” Robyn said and cast her glance away shyly for a few seconds. Her boldness came back when she turned to face Winter and laced their fingers together in the space between them. “I wanted to ask if you wanna go out with me.”

“Like on a date?” Winter asked and squeezed the warm hand that was clasping with hers.

“Well, obviously,” the taller girl teased and continued in a serious tone. “I really like you, Winter. I’m not usually drawn to Heiresses or someone from rich families, but you’re different and I couldn’t help but want to get to know you more and more everyday. You’re so much more than your title or your family and I really like you for you.”

Robyn’s confession brought out a gasp from Winter’s lips and she could only remain speechless as she processed the words she had just heard over and over again.

Undoubtedly, her silence worried the girl in front of her.

“Did I freak you out?”

“Of course not,” Winter quickly said and rested her hand on the side of Robyn’s face. She then spoke coyly and traced her thumb on Robyn’s jaw. “I like you too. I… When we spend time together or when I see you, even briefly, it’s my favorite time of the day.”

“Wow, Snowflake, you’re just so…,” Robyn trailed off and beamed at what Winter said, and it was the sight Winter hoped to see as often as she could.

She later felt the older girl’s strong arm looping around her waist as their faces moved closer to one another, and it was when her other concern came up.

“W-Wait,” Winter said and pressed her index finger against Robyn’s lips right before they almost touched hers.

“What’s wrong?” the athlete asked with worries.

“It’s just that… I’ve never… kissed anyone before,” Winter admitted.

She knew wholeheartedly that Robyn would not judge her by this fact, but somehow she still felt embarrassed. Fortunately, the older Huntress only smiled and moved her hand to intertwine with Winter’s again.

“We don’t have to kiss or do anything until you’re ready, okay?” Robyn mumbled softly.

“No, I do want to kiss you _right now_ ,” Winter replied in a confident manner, then she asked nervously. “Can you… show me how?”

Before tonight, Winter would never imagine that Robyn could blush, but up to this moment, it happened twice now.

Robyn then unlinked their hands and gingerly caressed Winter’s face.

“Just, umm, follow your instinct,” the blonde told her.

Winter’s gaze instantly dropped to Robyn’s lips and found the senior Huntress’ tongue slipping out to wet her own soft-looking pink flesh, so she mimicked her action and closed the remaining gap between them. As soon as their lips touched, Winter could feel an electric feeling running down her spine. It felt incredibly amazing when Robyn tugged on her bottom lip gently and slowly, so she moved her lips in the same manner in hoping that she would give the other girl the same satisfaction.

It was awkward at first, but they did find the right rhythm and picked up the speed. They then paused only to take a breather and kissed again. This time Winter stroked Robyn’s cheek while the blonde wrapped her arm around her. Their legs tangled and they both giggled into their kiss, and when Winter could hear a hum escaping from the taller girl’s throat, she knew she never wanted to stop kissing her.

At least not until her dorm room’s door burst open and Harriet screeched while pointing at Winter and Robyn.

“Gotcha!”

The sudden interruption caused Winter and her soon-to-be-girlfriend to jump apart, which almost resulted in Winter falling off her bed.

“We got everything on camera too!” Elm, who was holding her scroll, added in support of her sparring partner.

“For Brothers’ sake, can’t you two just let us be?!” Winter asked her two teammates in annoyance.

“Not until you revoke your stupid 9 pm rule,” Harriet countered and put a hand on her hip. “Especially now that you broke it for sure this time.”

“That rule happened only because you woke all of us up when you were making out with one of your boyfriends, Hare,” Winter argued stubbornly. “That was inappropriate.”

“Well, I didn’t mind,” Elm said and shrugged.

“All right, fine,” Harriet yielded. “You’re right about that, Winter, but I just think you need to amend the rule a little. Sometimes a girl wants some late-night cuddles.”

Robyn chimed in and rested her chin on Winter’s shoulder. “Hmm, I think Harriet made a good point here, Snowflake.”

The fourth-year student later circled her arms loosely around Winter’s waist and Winter was promptly starting to lean into Harriet’s suggestion.

“Fine,” she spoke with her teeth gritted and continued sharply. “Everyone is allowed to have their boyfriend or girlfriend stay overnight, but you have to tell your teammates in advance and you can only kiss _chastely_ and cuddle. No making out or more unless everyone else isn’t in the room. This rule becomes effective as soon as Marrow comes back and if he agrees with what I’ve just said.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Elm replied with a mock salute while Harriet was wearing her winning grin.

“That wasn’t too hard, was it?” the speedster said and chuckled. She then added and motioned to Winter and Robyn. “Happy for you two, by the way.”

“Thank you, Hare,” Winter told her friend and Robyn gave her a smile.

They stayed in their position, and it was not until Harriet and Elm left for the bathroom that the blonde gave Winter a tender peck.

“So… you didn’t deny it when Harriet accused you of breaking the rule, does that mean I’m your legit girlfriend?” Robyn asked with a smirk.

“I thought that went without saying,” Winter replied and beamed at her girlfriend.

They rested their foreheads together with smiles on their faces, taking in the blissful moment as Winter looked forward to their late-night cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this fanart of Incorrect Snowbyrd on Twitter: https://twitter.com/snowbyrd/status/1330146520512012292?s=20 so shout out for the inspiration! 😁
> 
> I guess I wrote this because I'm thirsty for new Schneewood Forest content since BOTH of them weren't in chapter 3. 😭 Here's hoping they come back soon. 🤞


End file.
